


角色扮演游戏（维吉尔x但丁）

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Dante - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Sex, Vergil - Freeform, nero - Freeform, 但丁, 尼禄, 维吉尔 - Freeform, 角色扮演, 轻微sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 鬼泣5时间线，尼禄听到隔壁房间里爸爸和叔叔在玩少儿不宜的角色扮演游戏





	角色扮演游戏（维吉尔x但丁）

“搞什么？”被隔壁传来的哐啷声吵醒的尼禄迷迷糊糊地抱怨道。“他两个不会又打起来了吧？在凌晨3:00？在房间里？看在上帝的份上他们已经不是小孩子了吧。”尼禄重重的翻了个身，像个不想理会儿子们打打闹闹的母亲。

老旧的事务所二层隔音从来不好，隔壁房间传来说话声。维吉尔咬着牙生气的说道：“这和之前说的不一样。”但丁：“老哥，这也是剧本的一部分，我在很好的把握角色，我现在是被恶魔附身的倒霉小女孩，恶魔在操纵我反抗驱魔人，所以我就踢了你一脚，躲不开说明你太迟钝了。”

尼禄现在只想把床头柜掀翻“他娘的还真是一对小孩子啊！多大的人了！半夜里玩过家家呢？！”尼禄努力让自己平静下来，用枕头压住脑袋，尝试再次入睡。

房间内部，赤裸着的维吉尔从地板上爬起来，顺手把地上的一个零食盒子丢到垃圾桶里。“你需要收拾下你的狗窝了”但丁只是调皮的笑笑。全裸的维吉尔像个高大的超级模特，皮肤在台灯暖色调的光芒下熠熠生辉，他重新慢慢爬上仰卧在窄小的单人床上的但丁身上。

但丁一丝不挂，面色发红。非常期待地律动着漂亮的肌肉曲线，结实浑圆的股瓣蹭着棉质的床单。手被自己最喜欢的腰带捆在床头，他可以轻松扯断，但不是在哪里都可以买到称心如意又不是非常贵的皮带的，尤其是在他生意不太好的时候。

维吉尔骑上但丁窄窄的胯部“啊～不要着急嘛，小姑娘。”但丁忍不住笑场了“噗哈哈哈，老哥，你应该看看你自己，你刚才看起来像个老流氓！”维吉尔面部变得严肃，但丁心里也惊了一下，他从小就学会了看哥哥眼色，这种皱着眉头的臭脸表示哥哥要揍自己了。 “哎呀不要那么敏感嘛，我在教你如何成为个合格的演员，你长得这么帅加上好演技就可以下海拍片...不要啊啊啊啊！痛痛痛痛！”但丁的乳头被掌握在哥哥手里，维吉尔惩罚式的使劲在拧。

尼禄刚入梦就被什么“维吉尔！放开我的乳头，要被捏烂了！”之类的好像很奇怪的话吵的半醒。尼禄怀疑自己在做梦，梦中吊儿郎当的叔叔本色出演说出些又骚又傻的话。“啪！”好像出现了皮肉被拍击的声音，后面的话应证了他好像没有在做梦。“小声点，你这个大嗓门儿！会把尼禄吵醒的！”尼禄翻了个白眼，敢情你们还知道有人需要睡觉啊。

尼禄站起来想要敲敲墙壁让这两个精力旺盛的白痴小声一点，但后面听到的话让他整个人都原地石化了。维吉尔恶狠狠地说“你要是把那小子吵醒了我就邀请他加入，让他和我一起操你！”“这也太背德了吧？好那我小声点就是了，放心老哥你可能不了解，尼禄那小子睡的可死了。”但丁弱势地嘟嘟囔囔。

我听见了什么！！尼禄抱着自己的脑袋感觉像是被雷劈了。他们，难道是在...干那种事！他们，爸爸和叔叔，是那种关系？不是吧！尼禄吧耳朵贴在墙上，他觉得自己肯定是睡糊涂了听错了。

维吉尔快速入戏，双手从但丁的脸颊扶上胸膛，腰部，结实的大腿，最后握住精致的脚踝。“啊～你被很厉害的恶魔附身了呢，很难受吧？告诉我你的感觉。”但丁像激发devil trigger一样快速激发了自己浑身的戏精细胞，仿佛很难受的开始夸张的扭动，以无辜小女孩的语调说道“驱魔人叔叔，救救我～我感觉身体里的恶魔在跳来跳去，弄的我好热，好难受，我只想让他赶快出去，我快不行了，啊～”维吉尔扶着下巴故作沉思“糟了，恶魔快完全占领你了，一刻也不能耽误了，我只能先恶魔一步占据你，但这样似乎不妥，你只是个清纯的小女孩啊。”但丁掐尖嗓音说道“没关系的，能活下去，贞操算什么，况且是驱魔人叔叔，这样我就更安心了。”演技之逼真仿佛还带着些哭腔。

听到这里尼禄青筋暴起，差点一拳砸开墙，用灵体化的恶魔手臂狠狠揍这个骚到骨子里的“清纯小女孩”。

接着是夸张的湿漉漉的接吻声。尼禄觉得耳朵一热，反思自己是不是不该偷听这个两个混蛋的快乐时光。

“好一点了吗？”维吉尔一边用下体有韵律地蹭着光滑的大腿内侧边冷静的询问，嘴唇悬在但丁的唇的上方，之间只有半厘米的距离。

“似乎好一点了，谢谢你，啊，啊！恶魔又出来了，我，已经压制住不住他了”但丁偏过头装作昏迷过去了，然后突然睁眼，压低嗓音狞笑就像个真正的恶魔“吼吼吼，她已经完蛋了，你的努力是徒劳的，我现在要咬断你的脖子”说着一口咬上了维吉尔曲线优雅的脖颈，像小兽一样啃噬着。维吉尔被但丁满身是戏的状态惊到了，所以还没反应过来，直到脖子传来微痛。“嘶。”维吉尔生气的也咬上了但丁布着淡淡草莓香味的颈。“老哥！驱魔人不能咬人啊！你演技太烂了，啊！痛！轻点！”“啊，咬人驱魔是我独门驱魔绝技，小姑娘。”回答的话语在啃噬中变得模糊。“啊”维吉尔一边啃咬一边挑弄但丁胸前的果实，快感让但丁全身显现出粉红的光彩，不自觉的扭动着腰肢和股部。“啊，维吉尔，我要，给我。”温热的喘息仿佛能吐出蒸汽。

维吉尔也被但丁的样子挑逗的难以忍受，下面已经又涨又硬，用手放到但丁舌头微露的嘴边。但丁乖巧地将两个指头含入，过多分泌的唾液随着灵活的舌头和吮吸动作将指头包裹起来。维吉尔一只手稳住但丁扭动的屁股，一只手蘸着晶莹口水深入小穴给但丁做扩张，发出淫靡的水声。两人有韵律地一起扭动，喘息。

“驱魔人叔叔，快帮我，我要不行了。”维吉尔吻上但丁精致的锁骨，撩拨遮住冰蓝色眼眸的发线。惩罚似的咬了一下但丁微张的唇瓣“叫哥哥。”

“哥哥。”孪生弟弟迷乱含糊地叫着自己的辈份，让维吉尔忍不到扩张完成了。坐在了但丁大张的腿间，插入的瞬间，但丁弓起了纤细但结实的腰肢，在床上形成了一个漂亮的拱桥。维吉尔将手伸入拱桥之下，在但丁结实光滑的背部腰部摸索，然后牢牢抓在人鱼线上，有节奏地抽插起来。

但丁随着渐快的节奏“嗯啊”呻吟，灵活的腰肢配合着抽插的动作扭动。在极度兴奋的时候会半吐着舌头，含糊地喊着“好哥哥。”半魔极好的体力和耐力让维吉尔只有越战越勇的趋势。

尼禄此刻表情像是生吞了一整个柠檬，小声反复念叨“操！操！操！我为什么要去偷听？这两个恶魔！现在我怎么办？混蛋！”看着自己腿间把睡裤顶成一个帐篷的小尼禄，它只是无辜地在那挺立着，似乎给不了自己什么好的建议。尼禄烦恼地将一只手拍在额头上，看来只能自己解决了，尼禄感觉自己有点可怜。隔壁不合时宜地传来床快散架的声音，还有但丁含糊的声线“哥哥，摸一摸我的乳头，啊～～。”尼禄告诉自己要忍耐，冲过去揍但丁也许是二打一的局面。不过也许下次加入维吉尔是个不错的选择。

 

 

感谢阅读～睡不着冒出的小脑洞，希望大家喜欢，点赞的都是小天使。


End file.
